SheWhoCannotBeNamed
by CrescentFang
Summary: A mysterious auror is the symbol of the light side in the first war. But there's one small problem- No one has seen her face. The Dark Lord wants to know who she is and convert her to the Dark Side. R&R!


I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, or anything from the books. Don't expect to see this disclaimer again, it would be pointless to say it again, and I'm not buying any patents any time soon.  
  
Hi, I'm crescent Fang!waves This is my first fanfic, but I don't expect mercy. If you like the story, than send a review. If you hate it, still send a review- I'm not very picky about it. Oh and here's something great, if you have an idea for a story but don't want to spend time writing, send that too. Even if I spell something wrong tell me.  
  
This story is going to be focusing on the past. About a year or two after the marauders leave Hogwarts- not really about them though. Once in a while the story may go into what's happening in the present- the HP books, after the 5th.  
  
Chapter one- Battles of the Past and Present  
  
All through Hogwarts, there was one person that no one really noticed. Sure they knew her, but not personally- just a name; someone to yell at them when they were sneaking out of the common room at night. Someone that was seen reading in a corner away from everyone. No one ever knew what she was reading, and no one really cared that she knew enough curses to send Dumbledore himself whimpering to his office. The truth was, she was in a planning stage. Waiting for the day she would prove to everyone what she could do, and the effect it would bring on the entire magical world.  
  
Everything would have been fine, she thought. She would just stay away from everyone, and no one would ever guess. But there was one small problem. And its name was Potter. James Potter to be precise. He would never leave her alone- always trying to impress her. A nuisance, interrupter, and a pure pest. And yet, even she had to admit; it was touching how he sought her approval and praise. And like every other day, he was waiting in the common room to say hello.  
  
"Lillllyyyy. Please talk to me!" He was begging this time. "What have I ever done wrong?"  
  
"For your information, Potter, not everyone falls head over heels for you," She said scornfully, trying to hide her book beneath her robes. "So get away, or act normal!"  
  
"Please," James said flirtatiously, "Call me Prongs- that's what all my admirers call me."  
  
"In that case, I will continue to call you Potter!" She snapped as she finished gathering her books. She stormed out of the tower leaving James to be consoled by his fellow marauders.  
  
"Don't worry about it Prongs," Started Sirius Black.  
  
Yes J-James," Stuttered Peter."She just doesn't realize she's lucky to be catching you're a-attention."  
  
Remus sat in a chair nearby quietly. The full moon was approaching, and he didn't have much patience for a conflict that occurred every day. "Listen James, this is pointless." He began. "Sooner or later Lily will see you as a friend if you leave her alone."  
  
And so it went on, year after year. The two people that fought daily would soon become the two most well known people in the magical world, as part of the source of light in the closing darkness of Lord Voldemort.  
  
6 YRS LATER -James' P.O.V-  
  
Rushing around giving orders to people was one of the perks of the job. But he wasn't thinking about that now. Auror James Potter was leaving to one of the most important missions of his life. He spent too much time on his ritual this time. He would be lucky if Diagon Alley wasn't already under the dark mark.  
  
You see, every time he went on a mission for the ministry or for the Order, he had a specific routine he would complete before going. During his seventh year at Hogwarts, he and Lily Evans became friends, and she reluctantly agreed to become a marauder. He hadn't seen her since. Well, not in person that is. He still had her picture-thus beginning the ritual. He would take her picture and speak to it. Usually saying things like "Now Lily, I know we've only been on speaking terms for a short while, but please- let me pull through this one long enough to see you again...."  
  
When he finally got there, it was worse than he feared. Although the Alley wasn't in Dark control, there was too much screaming to expect an easy surrender. The battle went on for what seemed liked days. Every time a death eater fell, there seemed to be another ready to take his place. The aurors weren't as fortunate, however. They all fought for their lives, literally. Each of them were well trained, but none were prepared for They would never be able to last for long. Perhaps two hours...... or one....... Or a few minutes.......  
  
"No." He whispered to himself. "Can't start to think that, now can I?"  
  
"That's the spirit, Potter," Answered a gruff voice. "No bad thoughts yet- Constant Vigilance!"  
  
"Hello Moody." Greeted James, smiling despite the situation. "You're right- can't let them think we're easy to beat, now can we?"  
  
"Who knows," Moody muttered. "Maybe we will be."  
  
With that and a few 'Constant Vigilance' comments he quickly left, leaving a startled and nervous James to fight alone, unaided. 


End file.
